1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cigarette dispensers and more specifically it relates to a timed cigarette case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cigarette dispensers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,560 to Shuttleworth et al., 3,363,439 to Kende; 3,722,742 to Wertz and 5,203,472 to Levenbaum et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.